The adventures of Cortney the dragon book 3: planet earth
by gardian dragon 2.0
Summary: after the fight with Vanatis, Cortney gets a message from her elder Spyro telling her that X.A.N.A has taken over her home in the state of America,Richmond and taken her parents captive. can she save her parents from X.A.N.A with the help of the lyoko warriors.
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURES OF CORTNEY THE DRAGON BOOK 3: PLANET EARTH, CORTNEY'S HOME WORLD

Chapter 1: here we go again

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

I was lying in my hammock at the factory half asleep; it had been 2 months since X.A.N.A escaped. I then fell out of the hammock as I heard the alarm go off "ow… Jeremy turn the alarm off!" I said as I rubbed my head. "I'm trying." He said as he typed on the keyboard "Cortney, come in do you read me, Cortney?" I heard someone in the computer say. I saw someone's face pop up on screen "Cortney!" it yelled "ah!" Jeremy screamed as he fell out of the chair. I recognized the dragon immediately "Spyro?!" me and tricky said in sync "why have you called Spy?" I asked. "Cortney, I bring bad news… its X.A.N.A he's taken control of your hometown in America." Spyro said "WHAT!" I and the group yelled. "Your parents are nowhere in sight I'm sorry." He said I held my head in despair "Is there anything we can do sir?" Ulrich asked as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Well, I could send a teleporter link to you so you could head to America." Spyro said "you can do that?" Tricky asked "yep, and sending it to you right now." He said. I saw the portal open over at my right "good luck, Spyro out." He said as his face disappeared from the screen "ok here is what were going to do; me, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Tricky, and Aelita will head to my hometown while Jeremy will use the map on the supercomputer to keep track of things." I said. "But the supercomputer will only keep track of what's going on lyoko." Yumi said I rubbed the back of my head "well I might have tinkered with it to where it has the map of the world and will be able to keep track of things just like on lyoko." I said. "Clever little dragon aren't you." Aelita said "guilty as charged." I said with a smile as walked to the portal "oh I almost forgot here." I said as I took four orbs from my satchel and handed then to the gang. "It will let you be in your lyoko forms here on earth, I made it just for something like this." I said, the lit up and absorbed into their bodies turning them into their lyoko forms. "What about you and Tricky?" Odd asked "I think we can take care of ourselves without our lyoko forms, right bro." I said "that's right." Tricky said "alright then you guys go and I'll contact you when you get there." Jeremy said as he put on the earpiece. And with that we headed through the portal back to my home town.

[A.N] ALRIGHT DONE SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP CORTNEY'S PARENTS ARE HUMAN SO SHE WAS ADOPTED, BUT SOON FOUND OUT ABOUT HER TRUE PARENTS BUT SHE STILL SEE'S HER HUMAN PARENTS AS FAMILY, OH AND I STILL NEED HELP WITH AN END THEME SONG FOR THIS BOOK SO READ A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT THE THEME SHOULD BE SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW OKAY.


	2. destination america

Chapter 2: destination America

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO.

I stepped out of the portal and my jaw dropped as I took in the mass destruction of the road. "Oh my." Tricky gasped I saw the road was cracked and trees were ether on fire or burned to ash with the nearby buildings completely destroyed. I held my head in despair, but looked up to see Ulrich as he put his hands on my shoulder "we'll find them don't you worry." He said reassuringly I smiled and contacted Jeremy "come in Einstein, you hear me." I said "I read you loud and clear girl." Jeremy said "you think you can send us our vehicles." I asked "you upgraded that to?" Jeremy said shocked "well I need something to do in my spare time." I said. "Alright, fine I'll see what I can do." He said, I sniffed the air trying to pick up my mom and dad's scent until I smelled smoke "I smell smoke." I said "of course you smell smoke there's fire everywhere." Odd said "no, not here…*sniff sniff*… it's coming from the square." I said before I started walking down the road. I picked up a burned metal sign and read it 'Hull Street' and then it hit me "quick Tricky what time is it." I asked "adventure time!" he joked, I face palmed "ok fine its 7:10 pm." He said "on no." I then took off running straight to the square as I followed the smell of burned building hoping I wasn't too late.

[A.N] I WONDER WHERE CORTNEY'S GOING? WE'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. burned dojo

CHAPTER 3: BURNED DOJO

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO, JUST CORTNEY TRICKY AND ANDREA

I stopped as I saw the torched building in front of me. I walked up and dusted off the sign it read 'dong's karate' I ran inside to see most of the walls were burned to ash while a few were still standing. I picked up one of the red belts from the rack and sighed "Cortney!" I heard my brother yell but I ignored him for I was in mourning; I could hear them run inside as I walked to the back of the building. "Cortney, are you crazy you shouldn't run off like that." Ulrich said "what are you my mom." I hissed he then took a step back. I sighed "sorry, I just-…"I stopped, listening to what I thought was whimpering, "Just what?" Ulrich asked "shush." I said putting my paw over his mouth. I then walked into the office to see a young Asian girl, preferably in her teens, looking through the desks. I tilted my head as I recognized the girl "Andrea?" I said as I walked up to her she turned around and looked at me "who are you, how do you know my name?" she asked as she held a singed karate trophy as if she was using it as a weapon. "Whoa, whoa take it easy Andrea it's me Cortney you're bff." I said holding my paws up in defeat "Cortney?" she said studying me "Cortney!" she repeated as she hugged me. "Nice to see you Cortney, but why do you look like that?" she asked "this is the real me Andrea, the human form was just a disguise." I said. I could see in the corner of my eye the gang peeking thru the door. "You can come in." I said "are they friends of yours?" Andrea asked "yeah, guys this is Andrea, Andrea meet Odd Ulrich Aelita Yumi, and my brother Tricky." I said "eh hum." I heard Jeremy trying to get my attention. "and the one the mic is Jeremy." I finished "yes and I do hate to interrupt but X.A.N.A'S minions are coming." Jeremy said "oh that's just great." Tricky said "alright, Aelita you stay with Andrea while the rest of us take care of the welcoming party." I said as I cracked my knuckles. I and the gang walked out of the office to see seven kankrelots enter the building, I snarled as charged at one of them "scorpion strike." I said as my body was incased in venom and I sliced the kankrelot as I did a back flip above it causing it to explode. I could see in the corner of my eye Ulrich was surrounded by three kankrelots "triplicate." He said as he split into three "impact." Two of the Ulrichs said as they stabbed two of the kankrelots causing them to explode while the real Ulrich side-kicked the third into the side of the wall causing it to short circuit. "ow." I cried as a kankrelot shot at me "laser arrow." Odd said as he shot at the kankrelot that fired at me causing it to explode "thanks." I said, Odd gave me thumbs up there were two kankrelots left they turned and ran away "oh no you don't" I said as I grabbed them, I wished they could talk so they could tell me where X.A.N.A was, I just growled as I slammed them into each other causing them to short circuit and explode. "It's safe, you can come out." I sighed. "That was awesome I know not to get on your bad side Cortney." Andrea said I smiled "sorry it took so long but I finally got your vehicles ready." Jeremy said as  
the vehicles appeared before us. "Hop up." Ulrich said "nah I prefer to fly once awhile." I said as I raised my wings "fair enough." He said before he drove off and winked back at me "oh you're on Stern." I said before I followed him down the road.

[A.N] ALRIGHT, YOU'LL BE SEEING CORTNEY'S PARENTS SOON BUT UNTIL THEN PLEASE REVIUW.


End file.
